


Not a holiday

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Corbanor (Corban Yaxley/Igor Karkaroff) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Definitely not, but we can still relax.
Relationships: Igor Karkaroff/Corban Yaxley
Series: Corbanor (Corban Yaxley/Igor Karkaroff) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136510
Kudos: 1





	Not a holiday

Our story starts in a remote part of Hawaii. Igor Karkaroff decided to lay low, far away from Lord Voldemort's clutches. His boyfriend, Corban Yaxley decided to join him.

Corban smiled. "Feel that sun on your face, it's just perfect."

Igor sighed. "I wish I could just relax like you, but I can't when I know he's still looking for me, Cor."

Corban said, "I know, this isn't a holiday. Who says that means we can't still enjoy ourselves?"

Igor muttered, "I can't when I'm absolutely terrified that he could be just around the next corner."

Corban replied, "We can't know for certain how close he is to finding you, but there's no point worrying about what we can't control."

Igor told him, "You're right, I'll try to relax for you."


End file.
